The Story of How I Met Jack Frost
by AurelieCriss
Summary: When I first met Jack Frost, the only think I thought was 'how the hell had I not known about him'


When I first met Jack Frost the only thought I could think up was, how the hell had I not known about him? He was my equal, in most every way. Not to mention he was just a little bit beautiful. While he has the ability to fly and manipulate the weather, I'm able to conjure my powers out of thin air, and able to create magic by just willing it to. I was introduced to Jack Frost just weeks after the Great Thaw in Arendelle. My sister Anna had found him, and sent him to me. We were fast friends. We had so much in common, it was hard not to like each other. But that's all we were for the first month. Friends. I didn't have feelings for him until later, when I noticed the small things, like his hair, or his nose, and especially his eyes. I like to think that he noticed certain things about me too, and not just my dark past and talent of shutting people out. I was able to be myself around him, and share my stories about how I exiled myself away from my sister, and terrified the people of Arendelle. Jack told me stories about how he was exiled and made fun of too, and it brought us together. When we eventually married, and had children, we tried our best to teach our children to express their powers in healthy manners. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

It was the summer of 1803, and Anna had finally gotten engaged to Kristoff, after months of encouragement from me and hints from Anna. She was distracted at the idea of a wedding, and devoted her days to planning it. We had rekindled our relationship from when we were kids, but I couldn't blame her for being distracted. I'd be worried if she didn't spend her days shopping for wedding dresses or trying different flavors of cake. I had plenty to do to keep myself busy, including doing various community works around the village. Ever since the people found out about my powers, I've been the town spectacle. I didn't like it at first, I thought that they were mocking me, but I came to realize that they had just never seen anything like it. If I wasn't doing my duties as Queen or showing off my powers to little children, I was with the Trolls. The Trolls were some of my closest friends, not to mention my soon-brother-in-law's family. When I went to visit the Trolls, I wasn't asked to create snowflakes out of thin air, or to sign a paper. I could just talk to them, and they would listen. Often, they sent me home with a happier spirit. I would also stop by Olaf's igloo, where he lived if he wasn't entertaining the town or Anna, which was always. He always helped remind me that I was a good person, and he never failed to make me laugh, even if I felt like crying.

I guess you could say that I needed another presence near me, someone who could hold my hand, and give me a different kind of attention. Anna could see that. With her keen, love-filled eyes, she saw that I longed for what she had. Someone who loved her. So when she sent a letter to Jack Frost, I was happier than ever. "And he has the same sort of powers as you, and I thought that maybe it'd be nice for you to have someone to talk to, that understands you a bit better than I do," Anna had said, whilst skimming over sketches of wedding dresses she had drawn. I smiled at her. "Thank you, Anna. But how did you find him?" I asked, tickled at her genuine concern for my well-being. Anna frowned. "I have connections," she said. I tried to press the matter, but Anna wouldn't talk. I worried for a few days about where she found Jack Frost, worried that he might end up like Hans, a man who tricked Anna into marrying him and set out to take over the throne. My worrying ceased when I saw Jack the first time. He came on the tiniest ship you could imagine, with just one sail. I waited for him at the dock, dressed in my finest clothes, wanting desperately to impress him. He disembarked slowly, and he stopped when he saw me. I smiled shyly at him, and he smiled back. I didn't notice it then, but looking back, he had a beautiful smile. His hair was the color of ice, and even seemed to shimmer in the sun. His skin was pale like mine and his eyes were silver. He wore simple clothes, a blue sweatshirt and brown pants. He smiled wider, and then lifted into the air. I gasped at that. Anna had not told me of his powers, only that they were similar to mine. He flew straight towards me and landed, about a foot away from me. I was startled, and a bit mesmerized by his smile, though I didn't know that that was the reason I couldn't look away. I watched as he lifted his hand into the air, and by twisting his hand, snow began to fall from the skies. He manipulated the snow into an ice tulip, and gave it to me. I giggled a bit. "Hello, Your Majesty," Jack Frost said, bowing. I chuckled. "Call me Elsa," I said, and lifted my hand up to, and created an ice crown out of thin air, and placed it on his head. He smiled again. "Does this mean I'm King?" he asked. I blushed. "I couldn't give you a flower, could I?" I said. He look down at me, he was taller, and chuckled. "I guess not, Elsa," he said my name softly, with gentleness. I smiled again.


End file.
